Ninja speed
by yaoi goddess girl
Summary: A school story Yaoi inside it's better than this summery believe me the first chapter is an intorduction to all the charictors!
1. Chapter 1

Rating:

Pairings: NaruXSasu, one sided GaaraXNaru, SakuXRock Lee

OcXKakashi, OcXItachi, ItachiXKisami, IrukaXOC, ZabuzaXHaku And other pairings...

- Mya! - 

Naruto school fic! Naruto Sasuke and the rest attend a regular high school or they each attend diffrent high schools. One is called Ninja high the other is called Speed high ninja High is a highly acclaimed prive school for the cream of the crop namely:

Neji

Hinata

Sasuke

Rock Lee

Haku

Shikamaru

Ino

Nyaa(Oc)

Speed high a low budget public school full of rogues troubble makers animal fanaticks and Yaoi fan girls namely:

Naruto

Sakura

Kiba

Serif(Oc)

Xaili(Oc)

TenTen

Gaara

Temeri

Both of these school were running out of government funding so in a last attempt to save both their skins they joined to make Ninja speed academy. And such teachers go as this:

Zabuza- Gym(with that over sized sword of his he has to be strong)

Iruka: Cooking(You know you want to see him in a apron)

Itachi: Mental health (Oh yeah this will be good)

Kisami: swimming (he is a fish after all)

Tsunade: Money making (She can't keep it in her pocket but she can help teach kids to..)

Anko: Life survival (um yeah..were all goanna die..)

Kakashi: sexed (Well then...that class will be fun)

Ochimaru: Hortaculture,agraculture(he is a snake...and he likes plants I guess)

Each of these charictors has a diffrent story and personality unike to their own we'll start with the Ninja high students:

Neji- An older student with a sense of being better than every one he's always there to tell you about what a loser you are.He and Hinata are cousons are supposed to get married to carry on their prestigious clan blood line though he'd rather be with

Shikamaru-Class bum he'd rather be lounging up on the roof than be in class and that's exactly what he dose. Thoug theough out his slacking he's still the most intelligent student In Ninja high. Neji as his right hand man Joins the fearsome Shin gang. Unaware of Neji's aching feelings for him Shikamaru likes

Ino-A child hood friend of Shikamaru Ino is as smart as she is beauteful with her brains and looks she can get any thing she wants from any man except for

Sasuke- Class pretty boy He's related to Itachi though dosn't like to admit it even though his brothers sudden emotional bursts cause him to come crying on his shoulder. Sasuke isn't one for family close ness seeign how his mother and father were lost in a car crash along with another small boys family he is left with a scar the apperence of three small pin wheels on his neck. Though he's never admit it he dose a slight ting of appriceation not love for

Nyaa- The class hyper active go go bunny cat, kitsuni, girl who always seems to come through when ever Sasuke need her she's like the hyper active little kid who you can never get enough of. She reminds Sasuke of the sister he lost in the car accident who also beared the name Nyaa. She's always there to help Sasuke and Itachi seeing how she lives next door to them by her self she basically lives at the Uchia residence cause that's where she spends all her time. She is the number one Yaoi fan girl President secratary and such of the Yaoi fan club to witch there is only one other member

Hinata- the quiet pretty mousy girl that always seems to be hiding from the group it dosn't help her that her best friend is the most hyper hyper Neko cat girl in school. She has a slight crush on

Rock Lee- the opstamistic raven hired 16 year old is a year older than Neji but is his second best friend his closest friend though is his unkle to whom he shares a strong resemblance

both in apperence and personality he secretly likes

Haku- Probably the only boy that could stand aginst Sasuke in a beauty apgent he loves collecting herbs and planting things.There's suspicion that he is gay though it hasn'r been proven often mistaken for a girl this boys quiet deminor is quickly shattered when he fights no one can hold a candle to his demonic fighing ability he has hd the honor of talking to Shin's leader but not even Rock Lee knows that. Though not proven suspicion Says he has an older boy friend

All these students have one secret their all members of the powerful Shin gang excluding Nyaa at least that's what people think they Say that their leader is a direct decendent form an incredably powerful Ninja family Rock lee is the closest to the Leader but still has never met him or her on top of this Nyaa the seemingly innocent girl has two secrets that she's never shaired not even with her closest friends now seeing how a girl such as Nyaa has such an innocent deminor youd expect that she has an innocent little secret well you'd be wrong this secret is as bloody and deep as the mistery between the missing child of Sasuke's would be sister...

Now then how about Speed academy your asking well here you go!

Gaara- Your typical some what exbad boy the leader of the Vicious gang blood. His parents were killed in an accident (that wasn't related to either Naruto or Sasuke's) and his eldest sibiling had an episode and killed him self. Though through out his troubbled life he has made a best friend who he is also in love with who would be

Naruto- A hyper active troubble maker he has a lot on his plate his aprents died in a car wreck along with another small boy's family the crash left him scared three scars on each side of his face they look like whisker marks. He's your typical teenage boy and has a crush on

Sakura- Class prep popular and pretty Sakura has a lot going for her she has the highest grades in the entire school she's the girl that all the guys want how ever she hasn't found the one person she loves yet she's close friends with

Kiba- The schools animal fanatic he wont leave home with out his dog Akimaru he's always up at the ag class building or outside on the roof his favorite activity is napping in class and playing with his dog despte all this h's found him self liking

Temeri- Gaara's older sister she's had a rough life to trying to rase her younger brother after her older brother's suicide. She's the class president and just as popular as Sakura she's sworn off all men untill she knows Gaara is old enugh to fend for him self her best friend is

Ten Ten- Class bad girl she's always looking for a fight weather it's with A boy after class or the schools devil of a vaccume cleaner when she's cutting class.She has a large soft spot for Kiba though the Inu is oblivious to it. Her dream is either to become his wife or take over Blood.

Ten ten is a year older than evey one cause she got held back for skipping so much class.

Serif- A Yaoi fan girl to the heart she moved to Konoha (the name of the town where this school is) form America she loves Japan it's culture it's language and it's comics so much she's forgotten completely all her English. She's been best friends with Xaili since she moved to Japan

Xaili- A quiet girl who fights for what she believes she can't stand Sakura.She's looking for love and wants to find her raven haired prince from long ago...She is forced into hours of watching Yaoi by her best friend Serif.

As you can see Speen high has a gang as well and th e war between the two gangs has been going on since the gangs were formed by their grand parents. Gaara is the leader of Blood and The leader of Shin is a mistery Naruto is closest to Gaara and helps him out a lot. Wiht it's fare share of teen agers and probles to Drugs to Depression its' no wonder that the schools had a fence put up around to seperate the students...but now that their foming into wone it makes you wonder what will happen well you'll have to waite till after the teacher intor ductions and Oc charictor descriptions!

Itachi- Sasuke's older brother he often has sudden skitsofrenic attacks that send him running to his little brother for some TLChe took on the care of his little brouther after their family died(it's a wonder how Sasuek turned out normal) he's been investagating the disapperence of his sister from the hospital ever since their death Sasuke believes that she died in the accident but that was a cover up. He looks at Nyaa as the little sister he imagined his Nyaa would have been Kind sweet and cute. Neerly every one knows he's gay and soem what of a flamer with

Kisame- He lives with Itachi and Sasuke he can't resist Nyaa's boxed lunches that he often steals from Sasuke. He and Itachi have been to geather ever since Itachi met him at a public swim rally when Sasuke was still a smal lkid it was love at first sight but he hs a longing toward his ex lover

Zabuza- Th ehunky gym teacher who's also a lawyer on the side women can't get enough of him and that bothers his seeign how he already has a boy friend that he rescued form homeless ness as a child (he didn't like him when he was a kid!) the said person swore to protect Zabuza with his life and that determination is what made Zabuza fall in love with him. Quiet and brutal when trainig his students he expects the best out of them and more. He dose have a slight crush on

Iruka- The nicest guy you'll ever meet he'd die in a heard beat for someone he loves That is unles shis cooking kills them first. Though he is the school cookign teacher every thig he makes seems to burn including ice cream! Though through all his efforts there's only one person he wants to truly cook for

Kakashi- The perverted old man teacher at every one's school thogh he's really not that old only 31 in fact he loves to sit down and read one of his curropusily titled books while puting one of his faneous "learn by example" tapes on. The only thing he likes more than siting down with the latest Series of itcha itcha paridise is

Anko- the toughest teacher you'll ever meet she has a thing for younger men (o.O she's goanna rape Naru!) She can't stand slackers and is always ready to show it with her detention slips of death trick where she makes you pick a card and what number the card is is how many detentions you got and soem how you always get ten. She dose have a best friend and drinking partner who she calsse Tornado because of how much she spends on the slot meahenes every time thay go drinking who is none other than

Tsunade- Pretty and good with any one elese money but her own is the best way to discribe her. She hates whiney men and can't stand people who waist money (.. ironic much) She likes plants and animals and en though she's 21 she still can't find a good man but she dose like

Ochimaru- He loves reptiles expecially snakes and he shows that off in his teaching place that is full of snakes lizards and a cage full of white mice that are said to be students that made fun of his eyeliner. He seems liek a normal guy and can go on in a conver sation for about 15 minets till yuo figure out he's a snake freak who loves to listen to HIM...(basically he's the hot creep...-.-)

Yay those are charictor Bios! Now you what diescriptions in case yuo didn't figure this will mostly be stuff liek this the he beginning of a chapter at the end...There wer a few changes to the Naruto charictors to seeing how this takes palce when their all 16-17 except the teachers...but i changed them a bit to to balance out their roles

Nyaa! She has a wide variaty of cosplay school girl out fits that she wears except her actual uniform. Her hair is long in the front and her bangs go slightly over her red eyes. She has white skin from staying in doors so much she isn't pretty or hot she's just...Cute. She wears a blue dog collar. (the words of Itachi)

Serif She has a lot of guys cloths manily guys gothic pants and stuff she never wears skirts... She likes her tan kackie pants with the straps over them best she has short boy cut hair that's black untill the tips of her hair that's blonde believe it or not it's natural. she never takes off her black and white beaded bracelt. Shes...ok...(the words of Gaara)

Xaili- she likes to wear japanese out fits and likes to look kind of girly but not preppie. She has long black hair that goes down to her waist. she likes to wear skirts over jenes or short tennis out fits over jenes. She's never with out her recorder taht she carries with her inside her rice ball shaped purse.

Yay now for the charictor edits! Woo XD!

Zabuza- he wears a tight yellow sleveless top and lose fitting tan shorts that go down to his knees he has a tatoo on his righ arm in the shape of a heart with the name Hak in it (-.- still peopel don't get the connection)

Ochimaru- he wears a pair of black jenes and a palne blue shirt with a white lab coat he has glasses and his skin isn't white it's just pale. he has his hair pulled back in a ribbon (Meep I love guys what wear ribbons)

Iruka- he wears a black shirt and blue jenes that he alwas gets flower on his apron is pink and it Says

**I**

**love**

**pie**

Kisame- he wears blue swim trunks and a tight black sleveless shirt. His skin is pale white and under th erigh light it looks blue he wears a black head band around his fore had and he has a tatoo on his neck of a shark.

Kakashi- He wears a surgon mask on his face every time one of his students has a cold which is basically all the time seeing how it's aschool and some where some time a student has a cold.He has two diffrent colored eyes one is green and the other is red though he's always smiling so yo unever really get to see. He wears a black shir with white lettering on each one says some thing diffrent though is faveouite is Itcha itcha's #1 fan he won it in a survay. He wears a pair of black pants in witnter and fall but spring and summer he wears tan loose shorts.

Anko- She wears a white had band with the words victory on it she wears a black tank top and a long tan jacket along with a tan buckled skirt she always wears tennis shoes. She's never with out her poker deck that she always carries in her tan coat that she wears year round

Tsunade- She wears a black two piece suit when she has to show off for the bosses, but usualy she wears tigh low riding blue jenes and a yellow striped top with a black line across the tpo that cuts off just under her chest it's sleveless and she always has a crumpled up pack of smokes in her left pocket.

Wel that's all the major edits... the rest I'll jsust write into the story so i suppose no thai I have Siz pages of intro duction I'll just write off till the first chapter...

Okay that's all thank you for reading all this craziness! Hope this makes sense for all of you! No reviews for the into duction please that'd be really aquward to read I'll up date the first chapter soon Ja ne!


	2. 1: The joy of fall and a new school year

Rating: M( Drugs and stuff...)

Pairings: NaruXSasu, one sided GaaraXNaru, SakuXRock Lee

OcXKakashi, one sided OcXItachi, ItachiXKisami, IrukaXOC, ZabuzaXHaku And other pairings...

- Mya! - 

**Chapter one**

**The joy of fall and a new school year!**

S short girl with bright red eyes an orange scarf in a brown vest pleated checkerd skirt and the emblim form tokyo elementry kicks a can high into the air "WOOO! Onii-chan did you see that!?" Sasuke sighs and pulls on the coller of the white shirt under his gray blazer. "Yeah I saw..." The girl spins on her brown lofer's heel her long scarf twirls in the fall wind along with leaves from a neer by tree she pulls on her leg warmers that have a picture of Bankin man on them. "C'mon what did I tell you say my name!" Sasuke sighs and his breath is seen through his navy scarf he kicks a rock scuffing his black dress shoes "Nyaa...san..." the hyper active brunette squeels "It sounds so grown up!" Sasuke gently slams his fist on top of the shorter girls head "Then call me Sasuke not Onii-chan!" the brunette grabs her head pretending it hurt "OWWW! Onii-chan hit me!" Itachi pats the small brunet on the head "Aw Sasuke why did you do that to poor little Nyaa?" Sasuke mumbles something under his breath. Itachi wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck form behind "Hey what's your problem?" Sasuke glares at the older raven haired man "If you not careful Nyaa's Yaoi incest scanners will go off and-" Nyya snaps a picture with her pink cat head camera "Got ya!" Sasuke Reaches out for the brunetts camera accidenty tripping over His black dress pants causing him and Itachi to fall down with Itachi on top of Sasuke. "Yay!! Yaoi incest bananza!!!!" She snaps several pictures form several diffrent angles Sasuke dusts off his ass "Are you happy with your shots?..." Nyaa spins around "Very much so." Itachi pats the brunette on the head "Those arn't going in the news paper like last time right?" Nyaa smiles brightly "Nope these are going on the Yaoi wall!" Sasuke pulls out a pen and writes on his hand "Note to self: burn down Nyaa's wall..." Nyaa pounces on Sasuke's back "Then I'll have to live with you Onii-chan!" Sasuke scratches out the note Itachi looks thoughtfully into the autum sky "With Kisami moving in your sensors will be going off every five minets..." Sasuek freezes "You an do **that **in your room..." Itachi giggles and Nyaa stands there with a rather strange blank look on hr face "Do what?" Sasuke grabs the brunette's hand "You don't need to know your to young." Nyaa kicks her leggs and flails her free arm "NYO! I want to NYO!!!" The three walk into a gate that's being entered by a group of several diffrent types of students. the sign reads The newly made Ninja Speed High. Sasuke looks for an empty seat in the stadium Nyaa had run off to go sit with some of her friends and his brother was seated up on the stage next to Kisami and a few of the other teachers were looking rather green from eves dropping on their conversation as the lights die down Sasuke spots a seat next to a short blonde person near the isle he takes it. Sasuke taps the blonde on the shoulder the man turns around "Do you mind if I sit here?" The blonde shakes his head and a red head looks over his shoulder. Sasuke looks over the blonde is wearing the same blazer as him but insted of a white dress shirt he has a orange shirt on under it he has tree scars on the side of his face he can see his skin is tanned and he has large blue eyes. The blonde turns to the brunette "Hey are you from Ninja high?" Sasuke nodds the blonde turns to the red head the red head glares at the brunette and he blonde turns to him again "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this here is Gaara were from Speed high." Sasuke smiles "Nice to meet you both I'm Sasuke Uchia..." The blonde smiles at the brunette ant the lights begin to dim down. An elderly man steps up the the mike his suit is gray and he has on a black tie with the schools emblim on it "Hellow students of Speed and Ninja high. I am Mr. Hokage I am the principal of this new school...As you all know Our school Ninja high has combined with Speed high for budget cuts...Creating the all new Ninja speed high and along with the schools names being combined our student body has been as well... With this I have much to say...Though your back grounds and family lives are diffrent inside we are all the same blood and organs and all it dosn't matter what else just remember you are all human beings...Now let us introduce our new teachers up first is our Agraculture and Hortaculture teacher Mr. Ochimaru."

A tall man with long hair with a wite lab coat comes up to the mike he reaches into his pocket and puls out a small garder smake the snake coils up his arm and wraps around his neck and rests there the man pushes his glasses up his nose "I am Ochimaru I teach about animal science and plants how ever I specialize in reptiles and rare and deadly plants but you won't be learning about those if you ever need to know any thing about reptiles or plants don't be afraid to come up to the building and ask. I look forward to seeing you all in my classes." Several women clap and a girl behind Sasuke tells her friend to reminder to ask how he dose his make up so well. The elder man comes up again "And now our new mental health teacher." a screem is herd and it is no other than Nyaa her self "Go Itcha Chan!!!" Itachi waves in the direction of the brunette he then turns to the mike and looks directly at Sasuke and waves Sasuke reluctantly waves back."Hellow students and shcool body My name is Itachi Uchia I'm the oder brother of both Sasuke Uchia and Nyaa I teach mental health my faveorite things are sweets and colecting new and fancy wepons...Um...oh yeah I'm the youngest teacher here! Well that's all I can think of see you all in class!" Nyaa shouts again from the croud and several girls squeel. the blonde pokes Sasuke's shoulder "Your brothers a teacher here that's goanna be rough." Sasuke slides down in his seat "My brother in law works here to..." Naruto smiles "Wow so you have an older sister to?" Sasuke laughs "No Itachi is gay." now it's Naruto's turn to laugh " Now your family must be real proud of that." Sasuke grins "Their twirling in their graves..." Naruto coughs "Oh sorry man know how you feel my parents died in a car crash that's where I got these scars." Sasuke sits up "My family died in a crash as well he pulls down the coller of his shirt "It left me with this scar..." Naruto and Sasuke stare at each other with wide eyes "The great"

"Konoha crash..." Naruto blinks "So then your the other one who lost his family..." Sasuke nodds Gaara taps the blonde on the shoulder "What the hell is going on over there?" Naruto turns to the red head "Oh you remember that crash I told you about this guy was the other kid who lost his parents." Gaara looks at Sasuke who looks at him "He dosn't look like that picture." Naruto nodds "Well he must have grown up or-" Sasuke taps the blonde on the shoulder "What picture?' Naruto scratches the back of his head oh yeah right!" He pulls out a small black walet and flips it open there is a picture of a small boy with raven black hair with a dazed look in his red eyes his hand is intwined in a small blonde boys with three marks on each cheek blood still trickiling from them on the corner is written the date that Sasuke's parents died. The blonde flicks closed the wallet. "Myaa! That's how I recognised you just took a while you know! " Sasuke blinks "I don't have a memory of that at all I don't remember any thing like that..." Naruto blinks "Well you were pretty messed up...Your brother I guess came and took you away and you just started screeming...It was really freaky man but those red eyes are a give away no dought that your the same and come to think of it that guy with the long hair looks familiar to." Sasuke turns around _"Why don't I remember any of this that boy in the picture was definately me... Is it possible that I blacked it out."_ Sasuke shakes his head "Sorry but I really don't remember any thing about the crash..." Naruto sits back in his seat "Woah check out the surgon mask guy with silver hair to weard!"

The oddly dressed man walks up to the mike "Hellow My name is Kakashi Hatake I am your entering into adult hood teacher...I'm thirty one and I read a series of books that most of you are unfamiliar to...I look forward to seeing you all in my classes." Sasuke sighs _"Nyaa has a thing for guys with two colored eyes and silver hair looks like she'll be stalking our new sexed teacher...goodie." _

**over at Nyaa**

"Oh my god that guy was so Hott I think I just found my new man!"

**over at Sasuke**

Naruto taps the brunette on the shoulder "Dude that creepy guy was the last one than we go to classes you want to come up on the roof with me and my buds?" Sasuke blinks again "Um I have to get my siste- I mean I have to get my friend Nyaa first..." Naruto smiles "No problem I'd like to meet her." Sasuke smiles "You won't feel that way long..."

"SAASSSUUUKKKEE!!!" Naruto smiles as the hyper active brunette latches on to Sasuke's arm. "Cute girl she our girl friend?" Sasuke blushes and Nyaa detaches off of Sasuke and bows to the red head and blonde "I'm Nyaa Sasuke **sister.**" Naruto looks form the brunette to Sasuke "Ne! I don't see the resemblance besides the red eyes any way..." Sasuke looks at Nyaa _"Come to think of it isn't red eyes an Uchia trait...strange..."_ Nyaa smiles "That guy had red eyes to well at least one of them was..." Gaara walks over to the girl "Have we met before?" Nyaa blinks "Um..I don't think so Uh Mr..." Naruto smiles "This is Gaara..." Nyaa smiles "Gaara! Mr Gaara I don't think I've ever met you before!" Gaara shrugs his shoulders "Never mind let's head up to the roof then Serif has my lunch..." Naruto pounces on his back "You dog getting her to make you a lunch!" Gaara looks at the blonde "I told you I only like you..." Naruto rests his fore head on Gaara's "Yeah right. You jokester I know your not gay..." click! Naruto and Gaara turn to see a very happy Nyaa and her pink camera "This is going on my wall..." Naruto and Gaara look at Sasuke "Wall?" Sasuke scratches the back of his head "Long story..."

- 

**Roof!**

A blonde girl with four pittails Brushes off her school skirt. A tall boy wearing an animals rights hoodie (with the hood up) under his blazer feeds his dog that isn't allowed on campus any way. A girl with brown hair in a yellow shirt wearing the boys pants uniform sits quietly and sharpens a large knife. A girl with two colored hiar wearing the boys uniform with a red tank top under it Reads a cureousily titled book. A girl with long black hair wearign the girls uniform but with jenes on under it flicks through a magazene titled today's cosplay. Gaara coughs and every turns to them "Hey Gaara!" The brunte shouts and his dog barks. "Hey Gaara what's wiht the two chicks?" The girl with the knife asks.Sasuke growls Naruto laughs "I'll intorduce you guys." Every one looks at the blonde and the two brunetts "The taller one here Is Sasuke Uchia he's related to that one dude mental health or something...And the short one here wearing a school uniform that isn't ours is his little sister Nyaa...Uchia I geuss.." The girl with the knife looks at the small girl "Shouldn't the she be in middle school?" Sasuke sighs "She's incredbly inteligent.." the said girl is sitting next to the dog who jumps on her and begins licking her face. "Most of the time..." The blonde girl smiles "Well let me intorduce my self I'm Temeri Gaara's older sister." The brunette with the dog smiles "I'm Kiba this here is Akimaru." The girl with the knife casually throws it down next to her foot "Tenten." The girl with multicolored hair smiles at the two putting down her book titled: Itcha Itcha Paradise. "I'm Serif." The girl with tblack hair studders quietly and begins fidjeting her fingers "I'm Xaili..." Sasuek smiles "Nyaa has a friend of hers that would get along with..." The two stand up "Shit we forgot..." Nyaa finishes the sentance "Every one..." Gaara and Naruto looks confused at the two "What the fuck?" Nyaa laughs nerveousily "We weresupposed to meet all our friends in home room were all in class one.." The seven look at them "Were also in class one..." Kiba jumps "Crap I told Sakura we'd meet her at home room!" Tenten stands up tucking her kinfe into her pocket "Looks like we all might as well head down there who knows what that stuped Pink haired Prep has gotten her self into." Sasuek laughs and scratches the back of his head "I have a feeling that this Sakura has met Our friend Ino unfortunitely..."

- Mya! - 

**Home room!**

"Fore head!" A tall girl with long blonde hair in the girls uniform shouts at a pink haired girl also in the girls uniform "Ino Pig!" Sasuke Naruto and every one walk in And spot the two girls in an agument of insults. Sasuek grabs Ino's arms and naruto grabs Sakura though she is bigger than him "You Baka! Pig!" The blonde growls "Woah! Looks like a plane is comign in for a landing and got you confused with a plane strip Fore head!" Nyaa walks over to Ino and flicks her on the nose then turns and dose the same to the pink haired girl the two fall to the ground and hold their noses "**Ow!**" The two glare up at the brunette "Nyaa why did you do that!?" The pink haired girl growls "Who do you think you are!?" Naruto laughs and pats the girl on the head Tenten comes up next to her "You've got to show me that..." The brunette smiles catily "Mya! It's just a preasure point no big." A brunette with a furry mop cut and bushy eye brows waks over to Sasuke and Nyaa "You guys are late!" A brunette laying on top of the heater wearing a white tee shirt that says Born to be lazy Lets out a sigh and stands "You two are so bothersome...How like women ...and Sasuke..." Tenten walks over to the brunette "Who do you think you are!?" The brunette looks at the girl through half lidded eyes "Shikamaru...The most intelagent person in this school I should be in collage...But that's bothersome to.." The girl growls "Why you!" A girl with black hair pulled into a bun and wraped into fabric wearign the boys uniform grabs Tenten's fist "Please Don't fight it's only the first day..." Tenten blushes and scratches the back of her head "Well okay." The raven haired girl smiles brightly "I'm Haku by the way." Sasuke lets out an aggrivated sigh after seeing many of the boys faces "He is a guy..." The boys look at Sasuke in disbelif "What!?" Haku laughs nerveousily "I guess it is easy to confuse me for a girl even in the boys uniform after all." Serif puts her arm around the suprised person "Don't feel bad even if I'm not wearing clothing like this people think I'm a guy." Xaili smiles "Thats' because you wear men's clothing..." The half blonde glares at the girl "Shut up!" A boy with long black hair walks over to the three "Your all such children losers." Tenten glares into the boys white eyes "Who are you callin loser loser?" A quiet girl with the same eyes as his fidjets uneasily Nyaa notices "Hinata-chan!" She glomps the girl who laughs uneasily "Good morning Nyaa-chan..." The brunette pokes the cloud eyed girls cheek "It's either Mrs President or Nyaa-**san **now" Hinata smiles "Okay Nyaa-san" The brunete huggs her again "Your so cute.." Naruto pokes Sasuke "Would you introduce us to your other friends?" Sasuke blinks "Oh yeah sorry ." Sasuke points to the raven haired person currently in an insult battle with Tenten "That there is Neji he's a jerk but we keep him around to do our home work." The moves to the bushy brow "That there is Rock Lee Hes' pretty cool just ignore the looks." Sasuke moves to the girl currently being glompified by Nyaa "Tahts' Hinata She's really shy hates gettign attention drawn to her self but she's Nyaa's best friend weard combination." Sasuke moves to the girly looking boy who was trying to stop the argument between Tenten and Neji "That is Haku...He may look like a girl but I woudn't get on his bad side If you'd seen him fight youd know why..." He points the blonde girl currently again arguing with the pinkette "That is Ino...She's kinda smart..." He points to the boy that was yet again laying on the heater "That is Shikamaru the most intelligent student in Ninja high the teachers even ask him for help though he dosn't he's also really really lazy all he dose is sleep and cut class..." Naruto smiles "He and Tenten will be hanging out togeather alot all she dose is cut class however He'll have to teach her how not to get held back. She's about a year older than us." Sasuke smiles "Neji got held back for callign the teacher a dork. And Rock Lee was a trnasfer student he got kicked out from his old school for Impersonateing his unkle." Naruto smiles "I think our friends will get along okay after a while...Hey wheres' Sensei?" Sasuke looks around the room Nyaa spins off of Hinata leaving her dizzy and walks over to Sasuek "Itachi-nee said that his home room was one isn't that this class?" Sasuke coughs "W-What W-We have Itachi for home base..." Sasuke slams his fist aginst the chalk board "I live with the guy a now I have to spend two periods with him to...No three...My life is over..." Nyaa scratches her head "I wonder where Onee-chan went"

**We don't want to know...**

"Wow that was fun Kisami-kun..." The pale person wraps his arm around the shirtless brunette "Wasn't it?" Itachi giggles "I wonder what my home room is doing.." Kisami smiles "I don't have a home room..." Itachi runs a finger under Kisami's chin "You can spend the mornings with me then." The bluenette huggs the red eyes Uchia "Awsome!"

**back at home room**

Tenten throws another desk on the bon fire "Whew throwing these things around is really hard..." Nyaa jumps up "No no stop!"

Sasuke smiles'_bout time someone stoped this' _Nyaa lifts up a desk and throws it in "You have to use your leggs!" Tenten picks up another desk and throws it on "Like that?' Nyaa smiles and tosses a computer in "Yep." Sasuke sighs and sits on one of the remaining desks _'So much for Nyaa being a good example I feel bad for...Thats' right she dosn't have parents...Maybe I should ask her to move in with us...Maybe I will.' _"Hey what cha thinkin about?" Sasuke looks up and sees the blonde had brought him a canned coffie he takes it and Naruto sits down next to him on the desk "I was thinking about asking Nyaa to move in with me Itachi and Kisami..." Naruto looks suprised at the brunette "You sister dosn't live with you?" Sasuke sighs "She's not really my sister we just look at her as a sister she lives next door and stuff so we just gradjully started calling her our sister...She dosn't have a family and she dosn't have a last name either it's really strange." Naruto sctaches his head "Sure is...Well if she lives next door to you and she's not your sister wouldn't it be strange having her live with you?" Sasuke shaves his head "I could never feel like that about her she's the little kid that nobody can get sick of besides Itachi is thinking about adopting her any way so she'll most likely be our sister...I guess after she gets adopted she'll move in with us but I think I'll ask her any way I don't like the idea of her living alone...She's really good at making boxed lunches but the last time i was at her house all I saw was instant curry ramin and Yaki-Imo wrapers she dosn't eat right and she's going to get sick soon she dose every fall and winter she dosn't have a heater at her house she she often stays with us during the winter any way and during summer her apartment gets really hot and she stays with us then to so she basically lives there and on top of that she dosn't do very good destpite being so smart cause her job keeps her up till late hours of the night and she dosn't get her homework done..." Naruto looks sadly at the small smiling girl "She's just like me..." Sasuke looks suprised at the blonde "Every thing you just said bascially describes my life to...It's really hard living on your own..." Naruto's eyes are slightly glassy and he looks fondly at the brunettes and Rock lee telling them it's not right to burn school property. "After the accident...I went to live with a bunch of relitives each one was wore than the last..I finally ran away when I was twelve...I wrote my family a letter saying I had gotten an apartment and that I would live on my own...No one has contacted me since..I had no friends no family I was just an empty shell til I met Gaara and every one.."

_A young boy with short red hair a girl with short blonde hair and an older boy with brown hair stand on a playground the red head sits on the wall teh blonde is talkign to some other girls and the brunette is sitting alone on top of the jungle gym. A small blonde boy wearing an ornage teeshirt and blue shorts walks over to the red head "M-May I sit here?" The red head looks at the blonde "I don't see anyone stoping you." The blonde sits bown and the red head begins sipping is canned juce. The blonde begins kicking his feet "I'm Naruto whats' your name?" The red head looks at the blonde "I'm Gaara...Arn't you the kid that lives with that newlywed couple?" Naruto flinches "Y-Yeah..." He pulls down his sleve trying to cover up a bruse but exposes the one on his neck... The red head blinks "Those look like thay really hurt..." Naruto nodds Gara sets down his juce "Waite right here.." The blonde nodds and watches the red head go over to the blonde who pulls out a tube from her purse and hands it to the red head he then comes back over to the blonde "Roll up your sleve. " The blonde dose as he's told the red head smeers some cream on his finger and rubs it on the bruse the blonde flinches. The red head puts the cream on his neck "Hey do you want to coem to my house my mom wouldn't mind..." Naruto smiles "My family woun't care either...I've never had a friend before..." Gaara smiles "Me neither but hey that's okay." The two smile_

Sasuke smiels "That's really sad how your family abused you..." Naruto scratches his head "Well they blamed me for my family so you know." Sasuke nodds "I see..I can't remember my parents at all I've seen pictures and some picura of the four of us but I can't remember..." Naruto smiles "I think the teacher is here..." Sasuke looks at the door oh no..." Itachi stairs in disbelif at his room "W-What the!? What happened here!?" Nyaa throws the desk she was carrying "Onee-chan!!!!" The bruntte runs over to Itachi and huggs him "Zree!My Onee-Chan!" Kisami Wraps his arms around Itachi's shoulders "No My Itachi." Nyaa looks up at the taller man and swings around and glomps him "Kisami-Chan!" The bluenette pats her on the head "I guess it has been a while since you saw me by the way that yellow tail boxed lunch was great." she smiles "Glad you liked it!" Itachi looks around his room Tenten and Serif were currently dancing around the fire Rock-Lee had given up trying to stop them Shikamaru was sleeping on the heater. "NANI! M-My room!" Itwachoi sits on the ground and begins crying every one stops what they were doing and the blunette tries to calm the sobbing brunette "Y-You knds are so mean! It's only the first day! How could you!?" every one looks down at the ground feeling some pity for the sobbign man well except for Nyaa because of her attention span has diappered. She rutuens lugging three desks "Hey i found an empty room you guys! let's just take it from there!" the kids nodd Itachi is to busy crting and Kisame is to busey trying to get the younger to stop to notice. Nyaa sits down on the window sill the window was open "Ah! So nice out..." she leans out the window looking down at the ground that was pretty far away "Woah! Everyone looks so small form up here." Sasuke spins "NANI! Nyaa get out of thet right now you'll fall and splatter like an ant!" Nyaa looks over at the freting brunette she smiles wickedly "Ahj! O no I'm falling!" She grabs the edge of the window and flips out so that she' shanging off the edge. "Ah! Nyaa!" Sasuke leans out the other window and looks at the gound to see Nyaa smirking hanging from the window sill "Hey the window to that hot silver haired guy is open." she flips into the window and Sasujke stairs shocked _'since when could Nyaa do something so agile like that It's impossible...Not even Haku could have pulled that off...' _Haku sneezes in the boys room.

Sasuke shakes his head "This is so strange since when was Nyaa so good at acrobatics...then again..."

**Flash back**

Sasuke snores happily untill his alarm goes off Nyaa watches form her bedroom "te he Sasuke-onii is so funny in the morning..." she jumps out her window grabs on to the metal balcony bars the sasukes' room pulling her sef up and standing on the small thin metal bars "ONII-CHAN!" Sasuke spins around "Gah! Nyaa how did you!? when did you!?'" The brunette smiles brightly

**End flash back**

Sasuke sighs _'I guess it's not that strange after all...' _

_chapter one end because i can!_


End file.
